Awakening of the Light
by BlackNightKitty
Summary: ::Non-Yaoi::AU::RxM:MxE:: She's a girl with a forgotten past, with others that were said to have died. As their Beyblading team makes it to the championships, they uncover the mysterious past of five certain boys, the Blade Breakers...
1. A Dream

~Awakening of the Light~

By: Mika

Mika: Well, I know you must hate me for deleting my other fic. But I made a new one. I hope you like it. The pairings for you all are of course, Ray and Mariah. But there is also Max with Emily, and Kenny with Amy. What I found out is that Amy is a girl that somehow joined the Blade Breakers in Beyblade Generation. I think? And I have two made up characters that are paired up with Kai and Tyson. It's an AU fic. Please go easy on me. I still kind of new in writing Beyblade Fics. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own Beyblade, as simple as that.

[Chapter 1: A Dream]

~

 My past has always been black and white to me. I could never read between the lines to see the clear pictures of any faint memory of long ago. My mind is just empty with nothing inside but darkness that loomed within for years that I can remember. Sometimes I do wonder about it, my past. I can't have just been created, looking to be an eight year old. It was like, I've just woken up and suddenly my life has started anew. The people I've only known had a past before. They could remember and tell of it. It was like they were there only yesterday. Me? I'm the only one who doesn't know of my own family, nothing at all.

 I was given the name of Mariah. That's the name they gave me, but I'm not sure if that is the name that suits me. I've just turned fifteen. They made my birthday the day they've found me. I can't remember when my real birth was. I am also known as the Ruby Beyblader of the Precious Stones (the Beyblade team I'm associated with). I can remember the day I've first gotten my own Beyblade and lesson. I wasn't sure on how I was suppose to react after I pulled my first cord on that Beyblade launcher. I guess this is one of my first memories. I can still see my friend's surprised expressions when I defeated the Precious Stones' leader.

 I've been secluded from society, so I don't know much of the outside cultures. I wasn't sure why, but Princess told me I had to stay inside at all cost. Princess is like the mother to all of us. She's really the manager of the Precious Stones. She let us live in one of her isolated castles in New Zealand. Deep within, I know she is protecting me… but from what? Sometimes I wonder if she knows something and she's hiding it. My teammates were allowed to go out and experience the world outside. I know and I can see it in their eyes that they feel guilty that I can't follow. But they know that I want them to see the world for me. The only times I could get out was when we are traveling to compete in world Beyblading tournaments. The Precious Stones are known through out the world, for we won the African, South American and Australian Beyblade Tournaments. I know of this, because my only connection to the outside is the newspaper. But it doesn't really matter if my friends feel pity on me. They know that I hate it when they do.

 The Precious Stones consist of five girls, including me. Kaitlyn (Kay) is the leader and is called the Sapphire Beyblader. She has a strong ambition on winning and she can be really short-tempered. Her bossy attitude gives her the edge of being our leader with her strong charisma. Kay's also very caring and has a soft spot when she sees her friends depressed. She's the youngest of the team and one of the strongest. Amy is our technician, strategist and Beyblade specialist. She's called the Diamond Beyblader. She's really good in fixing up and upgrading our Beyblades. She knows a lot about Beyblade and is very intelligent. She has a shy personality at times, and gets picked on a lot by Kay (but they are the best of friends on the team). Amy seems to be the weakest, but she can Beyblade really good. Emily, she's like my little sister and she is the data collector on the team. She's known as the Topaz Beyblader. She's also intelligent and rambunctious. She can sometimes be a hasty Beyblader, but she is really talented and great in the sport. Tiana (Tia) is the eldest sister. She's called the Emerald Beyblader in the team. She could have been our leader of the Precious Stones. She had all the traits of a leader, but she declined the responsibility. She's is a silent type of person, almost seemingly emotionless. But she isn't like a cold person. She just barely speaks. Among us, she is mostly protective of me, and I seem to be the only one she is closer to. She's the best among us in Beyblading, with surprising skills that Emily or Amy can't figure out.

 My past no longer matters to me anymore. Deep within, I know I have to build my own future and keep the present memories close to me. Along the road of the future, I feel something coming that will change everything. This feeling inside is scaring me, and is haunting my dreams. Tiny glimpses I can never figure out, and this has been occurring ever since I can remember. So now I wonder… should I tell them?

~

_ Golden eyes fluttered open to find her self in a darkened area. Trees surrounded her, sleeping in the night. Low whispers floated all around, as the rain sang their song to the earth. She looked up to let the drops fall upon her face. She couldn't feel anything. She stared ahead and saw a figure on the wet ground. She up to it and found it as a small boy. He was lying in the rain unconscious. The girl knelt down and lifted him up into her arms. The rain has drenched him, and his body was limp. His clothes have been torn and smeared with blood and dirt. She brushed dark locks of hair from the boy's face. Her face softened as the boy's eyes were closed. There was a deep wound upon the boy's forehead. Tears were forming within her eyes. Her heart fell, as the boy wouldn't wake. He was pale and she didn't know what to do. She looked up into the rain. "Who?" She quietly asked to the air._

_ Suddenly she found herself surrounded by people. She looked around and could hear the muffled yells of them. She felt she was in a stadium of some sort. She looked behind to see her four friends staring at her with determination, yelling out for support. She turned her head back to see a guy looking down at the Beyblading bowl. She saw two Beyblades clashing together. Behind the guy were four others she couldn't recognize. 'Beyblade?'_

_ Darkness engulfed the scene, enveloping her within it. Soon many flashes of tiny pictures appeared around her. She couldn't get any to register to her. They kept going on quickly. Her head was spinning and she fell to the ground on her knees. A piercing sound stung her ears, as she tried to block it with her hands. Then everything stopped and she looked up. A girl, with long light hair and kind eyes, offered her hand. She was a bit hesitant but took that girl's hand. The girl embraced her as the darkness disappeared. She felt safe and she closed her golden eyes. "You have to find them. The balance of two worlds is unstable. Darkness is coming. You have to find them…" She whispered then disappeared to leave her in the emptiness of her dreams._

~

 She bolted up from her bed breathing harshly to calm her rapid beating heart. She looked around to see that dawn was coming. She sighed softly and pulled her bed sheets aside. Still a bit weakened from the rest, she struggled to stand up straight and walked over to the curtains. She drew them back, to reveal her balcony with the view of the land below. She slid the glass door and neared the railings. She took in a few deep breaths to let her racing heart beat steady. She leaned her weight against the rails, her elbows touching the metal. She let her hands cover her face, trying to clear her wind with the sounds of the distant waves from the beach below and the crashing of the end of the waterfall. 'Those dreams… they won't stop. Who are they? What are my dreams telling me?' She shuddered and let her self down in the darkness within herself.

 The sound of the sliding glass doors brought the girl upright to see from a few feet to her side, a girl. She was a few inches shorter than the pinked haired girl. She had short auburn hair that was above her shoulders. Her cerulean eyes were half opened, because sleepiness was still clouding her vision. The girl stretched out with a loud yawn. Her loose and oversized pajamas drifted with the morning breeze. She rubbed her eyes then blinked then open wide. She took out a pair of glasses from her front pockets and slipped them on so her vision was corrected. She turned her head and jumped back in surprise. "Mariah!" The pinked haired girl smiled softly. "You're up early. How long have you been out here?" The red head asked.

 Mariah leaned a bit on her rails and looked at the rising sun. "Not very long." She lied in a gentle tone. "I always come out to watch the sunrise. But usually, Tia would find me at the cliff side." She giggled lightly. Then she titled her head to look at the redhead. "Don't you have school, Emily?" She asked.

 Emily looked sluggishly at her friend. "You're lucky you don't have to go to school." She sighed a bit and leaned on her balcony railings. "I wish I could be like you. You can just read a text book and all the information is stored in your head." She chuckled. "No wonder Kay lets you do her home work." She shook her head.

 "You don't know how lucky _you_ are, Emily." The redhead looked up at Mariah. Her pink hair cascaded down, to hide her golden eyes from Emily. "You get to go out and walk around the streets with lots of people." Her voice was very soft as she spoke. "…I know the Princess has a reason for my isolation from society, but I… I want to see more." Her eyes drifted up to see the full sun, with its reflection on the blue ocean waters. "I want to see more than going on trips to tournaments…"

 Emily's heart froze. She didn't know what to say. All her life she has known Mariah, she never did complain at all. She always thought of her friends before her own self. One time when Emily got sick, Mariah took special care on her. She remembered that her friend had never left her side til she got better. The others had to bring food to Emily's room in order for the girl to eat. Emily also knew that the girl never did at all raise her voice at anyone. Her tone was always as soft as a beautiful singing angel. Mariah never did disagree to anyone's judgment. She would always do what she is told. Never has Emily ever heard Mariah speak about her own feelings of her self. "Mariah… maybe… maybe you should talk to Princess." A smiled crept up to the redhead's lips. "I would really want you come to town and school with us." She honestly said.

 Mariah smiled gently to the girl. "Thanks, Emily. I'll try." But Emily knew she wouldn't, but she'll just hope. Mariah blinked her eyes then gasped. "Oh! You have to get ready for school. You don't' want Kay to yell at you again." She giggled.

 Emily frowned. "I swear, she may be younger than us, but she seems to be like our mother." She turned to go back to her room. "You know, scratch that. Tia is more like our mother, Kay is more of an annoying pushy sister." The girl heard Mariah giggled lightly.

 There was a loud crash from a good distance. A shrill sounded throughout the place, as loud stomping was racing in the huge castle. She blinked her ruby eyes, staring at the ceiling, imagining of what was going on above her. 'She maybe be three flours above, but her loud screaming can be heard down here.' She growled in her mind. She snorted and flipped her dark blue hair to the side. She went on to continuing her homework in one of the resting rooms with a cozy fireplace. The furniture and the room were all blue, that is why this girl loved this room the best. They all called the room, "Ocean Blue." Through the big window was the view of the ocean below in a far distant.

 The doors of Ocean Blue room opened abruptly to reveal a certain girl. She had short brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes. She still had on her purple and black uniform from school. "Kay!" The girl shrilled as she ran deeper into the room. The blue haired girl glanced at her, and then just turned back to her reading. The brunette plopped down on another couch beside Kay. "Kay! I found the letter of recognition inviting us to the World Beyblading Championships!" She showed the folded paper.

 Kay looked up at her, and sat up straight. She took the letter and read it. "It says we're heading to Russia and we are already qualified in the semi-finals." She looked up excitedly at the brunette. "Do you know what this means, Amy?" The older girl shook her head. "We are going to be in the Championships!" She jumped out of her seat. "The Precious Stones are one step closer to become the World Chap0mion Beybladers!" She shouted enthusiastically.

 Amy stood up and jumped in excitement. Kay and her ran in a circle giggling of their success. But then Amy stopped and frowned. Kay looked at her in question. "I guess I only have two weeks of gathering data and upgrading your Beyblades." The blue haired girl still looked confused. Amy sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. You should tell the others, and I'll set up a training process for all of us." Kay nodded slowly and exited the room. Amy was left by her self. She sighed and sat on the blue sofa. "Kay doesn't understand how hard it is just to do such a thing. Well, Emily does help at times, but she has to focus on perfecting her Beyblading skills." She sighed again in defeat. "Oh well…" She stood up and walked out the Ocean Blue room.

~

 Spotlights blinded the eyes of the occupants in the room. A figure stood before the lights, not letting anyone see his face. Four boys looked up, with blank expressions. The man lifted his hand, and clenched it. "The time is coming closer for us to be one step close in reigning this world. Only those with great skills will possess the Seven Great Spirits of the Goddess. Once we get that power, we will rule all sacred beasts to summon the rule of the world."

 The four boys below all looked sternly at the man. "Your mission is to search for those Spirits and bring them he immediately." The boys nodded and disappeared into the shadows. The old man started to laugh menacingly, after awhile, his laughter died down into silence. "We will not fail again. Not like what happened… eight years ago." He whispered.

~

Mika: So, how do you like? It's not the prologue, but it explains a few things on how my story will go. The Blade Breakers won't appear til next chapter.

Raine: But that's unless you all review for her…

Mika: Thanks for telling them so, yami. Well anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Is it kind of confusing? I hope not. Everyone is going to be a bit OCC here, so don't yell at me at how they act. It's AU anyways. Well, R&R please!

Raine: Yeah, or else she'll just delete this fic as well. Which is kind of annoying.

Mika: .


	2. First Meetings

~Awakening of the Light~

Mika: Yay! I got some reviews. Three is good enough for me.

Raine: In your other fics, you ask for five…

Mika: Well, this is different, there aren't that much Ray and Mariah fans as they're in my other fics.

Raine: Whatever… Well... Mika doesn't own Beyblade.

Mika: Hope you enjoy!

[Chapter 2]

~

_ The sky was clouded by crimson colors. The whole city was ruined and crumbled. Dust floated about as light gusts lifted them. She looked around to see no sign of living anywhere. The buildings were destroyed with shattered windows. The roads were uneven, with much debris lying around. As she took one more step, she looked down to see that she stepped on a repulsive limb of a creature. Her eyes trailed at the sea of these monstrous appendages, pieces of flesh, and a river of blood. She stepped back in fright, and then jumped a bit when she heard a voice behind her. "Why?" The voice said in an almost teary, yet angry tone._

_ She turned around and saw two figures of children. One was a girl, and the other was a boy. She couldn't recognize their faces. They were blurry. She couldn't help but stare at their clothing. It looked familiar, but how? It was a kind of uniform, with armor and many mechanical things attacked around them. The girl's grip on a rifle loosened. It fell to the ground, and she looked up at the boy. "This is all wrong…" The girl said in an empty and low tone. "This has gone… too far…"_

_ The boy clenched his fist to his side. His other hand was still holding the same rifle the girl had. The boy looked up at the girl. "I know it is, but where else where would we go, huh sis?" She blinked her eyes while watching them. 'They're… siblings.' She thought. The boy was starting to shake uncontrollably. "The whole earth is almost in pieces. We have gotten all the Sacred Beasts." He looked up at the girl. "I know this is all wrong… but this is the side we grew up in. It's the only side that can welcome us. If we go and live our lives like those civilians, they would probably not accept us." The girl was standing their froze, looking at him with and empty expression. "You and I both know that we have killed many and destroyed towns. We could control those monsters that everyone fears. They would all know our identity. What's the use of turning over a new leaf?"_

_ The girl still had that empty expression. "We can…try…" She whispered._

_ The boy broke in fury. "You don't get it, sis! We can't! We're not even _real_!" Tears were forming in his eyes. His rifle fell to the ground and he shook uncontrollably. He fell on his knees as he let his heart take control, a rare thing that happens to him. The girl's face fell and she neared the boy. "No! Stay away!" He yelled through his tears. "Just… go…"_

_ "I… can't." The girl said. She bowed her head. "Not with out you, brother…"_

_ Her eyes widened as she saw a figure creeping out from behind the two siblings. She wanted to shout out to them to warn them, but her voice couldn't make a sound. 'There's something behind you!' She shouted in her mind._

_ The shadow over shadowed them. The girl was the first to notice, and she gasped. The boy looked up and couldn't move quickly. Before they knew it, the thing swept its claws across sending a body a few feet away. After a few seconds, the thing exploded into pieces. She gasped at the sight. The boy breathed out hoarsely, trying to regain his feelings into his body. Slowly he turned his head, and saw the limp form on the ground. His eyes were widened in shock. The boy slowly stood up and walked up motionlessly towards the body. It didn't move and it didn't seem to breath either. The boy fell on his knees and started to cry on top of the fallen body._

_ She could feel it, all the pain. Her heart was aching. 'No…' Her mind whispered. She stepped back and felt herself starting to fall. She saw the scene fading away into the darkness. She reached out, wanting to help that boy. He lost his only family. Something she never did have. She clutched tightly her eyes, wanting to block all that was around her. 'These dreams…they're… there're something more… I can feel it…'_

_ "Don't be afraid of them." She opened her eyes to the softness of the voice. Everything around her felt frozen in time. "You have to remember them, Mao. You need to." The voice sounded. The girl blinked her eyes, and then started to fall again, with many visions flashing before her. '…Mao…?'_

~

 "Train stop to Russia, Moscow is in five minutes. All passengers leaving the train must check all their things before leaving."

 Slowly he opened his deep brown eyes, only to see his other friends already awake. He numbly sat up and looked groggily at his friends. They were gathering their things and were up and about. He yawned widely and scratched his head full of gray-bluish hair. "How come you didn't wake me thirty minutes before we got to Moscow?" the boy asked drowsily.

 "Well, we tried doing so, Tyson, but we gave up after you threw pillows at us." A boy said with light brown hair and was wearing glasses. He was typing away on a laptop. There were two other boys, chuckling beside the shorter boy. One had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Her wore an orange jumper and had a big grin plastered on his face. The other had golden eyes and raven hair in a ponytail, with a headband covering his forehead. He was a Chinese boy wearing a type of clothing from his country.

 Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He got out from the bunk and stood up. He stretched out and accidentally bumped his hand on the upper bunk. Lying on that bunk was their Beyblading team leader. He was a mysterious guy that none could understand of him. He had two shades of blue colored hair. The guy glared at Tyson with his dark ruby eyes. Tyson froze in his place and looked away. They all felt the train slowing down, and halted. Tyson felt all the energy rush up in him, and he ran out of their cabin.

 "Tyson, wait!" called out Kenny. But the hyped boy was already gone. The other two sighed at his unusual ways.

 The boy jumped out the train, skipping four steps of the train. He stood up straight and took in a deep breath. "Hello, Russia!" He shouted out with enthusiasm. He blinked open his eyes, to only see the people around him stopped and looked at him oddly. A cold winter draft blew by, and the boy shivered to his bones. A little boy started to laugh at the odd boy, and everyone turned back to what they were doing.

 "Tyson, you should know that it's winter here in Moscow." The voice of Kenny sounded. The blue haired boy turned and caught a coat that the raven-haired boy threw at him. He saw that his other teammates were already wearing their warm coats. The blonde haired boy chuckled, but the one with blue hair had no expression.

 "ACHOO!"

 Kenny sighed and looked up at the boy ahead of him. He looked at the paper in his hand and shook his head. Tyson looked back and sneezed again. He sniffed. "Where is our hotel? We've been walking for hours!" He complained.

 "He's right Chief. I'm kind of getting hungry." The blonde boy said.

 "I'm with you there, Max." The Chinese boy said, as he pat his stomach. "I'm surprise that Tyson hasn't complained of his stomach yet." He chuckled.

 Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Ray. I'm just concentrating on getting to our hotel. It's freezing!" He shivered in his coat.

 Kenny tilted the map a bit and looked around. "Er. I don't think this is the right map." The three Blade Breakers fell anime style. Kenny adjusted his glasses, and saw two girls heading their way. He built up the courage to speak to them. "Um, excuse me." He was blushing in embarrassment. "Can you please help me in finding our hotel?" He mentioned to his four other friends.

 The girls were taller and a bit older than Kenny was. The one with pink hair and golden eyes, looked to be like a kitten, with her pink bow that are like ears. The other girl had lavender hair tied up with deep blue eyes. She had an emptier expression than the shorter girl. The pink haired girl smiled softly at the small boy and looked at their map. "Oh, it's the same hotel we are staying at." The girl mused. She looked up at all of them, and smiled softly. "I'm Mariah, and this is my friend Tia." She introduced her self and her friend.

 Kenny smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm Kenny. And these are my friends."

 "Hey, my name's Tyson." He grinned widely and pointed his thumb on himself.

 The blonde haired boy waved at them. "I'm Max."

 The Chinese boy flashed a peace sign at them. "Call me Ray."

 The two girls looked at the last boy left. He was facing a different direction, not really paying attention to anything. "That's Kai." Tyson pointed to him. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets. "Don't mind him, he's a sourpuss."

 Mariah giggled lightly. "Kind of like my friend, Tia." The lavender haired girl glared at the kitten girl. After introductions, the group of teenagers started their trip towards the hotel they were all staying at. The sounds of Beyblade spinning caught their attentions. They all faced towards a small group of boys, Beyblading outside in the cold snowy weather. Tyson's eyes light up with excitement at the sight of Beyblades. One of the Beyblades flew out of the dish and went flying towards the group.

 Tyson caught it and chuckled. "Hey, is this yours?" He asked the boys and then threw it back at them. A boy caught it. The small group all stood up straight and stared quietly at them. Tyson and the others felt their stomachs turned at their stares. They all ran away, and suddenly a tall man in layers of black clothing appeared. He had a sinister smile plastered on his face. The group all froze in their places, staring back at the man.

 The man gave a small gasp when he saw the group. "Why, if it isn't the Blade Breakers and two of the Precious Stones." The man mused. Mariah's eyes widened a bit in surprise. She turned her head, just as the Blade Breakers did. 'That's them?' they all thought at the same time. The man smiled widely at their shock. "My name is Boris. I've heard a lot about you all, how you've dominated the Beyblading world. I'd like to applaud at your success in getting here to Russia." He clapped lightly.

 Tyson was getting a bit ticked off at this man. He was about to say something to him, but Boris beat him to it. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me and come to my Abbey. You'll all be the guest of honor. I'd like to show you a bit of how we Russians Beybattle, if you don't mind." They all looked at one another for agreement. Tyson stepped up from all the others. "Sure why not?" He scratched his nose. "Russian Beyblading may be different, but there's no one out there able to be us." Boris smirked at the boy's over confidence.

 They all entered through to be faced with an open field. There were many boys in the center, all chanting and pulling on the ripcord from the launcher. Everyone froze in their places, watching the boys keep on doing this stance over and over. One boy fell, and a man in a layered suit went up to the boy and yelled incoherently. Ray clenched his fists. "What is this?" He growled. Tyson emitted a low growl. "They're all like… zombies!" Max gasped.

 Mariah looked up at Boris. The man gazed down at her and smirked. "This is the Abbey, where boys from all over Russia come to train to be world class Beybladers. As you know, this is where the Demolition Boys grew up in, and look where they are now." Tia and Kai's eyes narrowed at the place all around them. Boris turned to them. "Why don't one of you join us in a little match against one of my Beybladers if you disapprove of how this Abbey trains Beybladers." Boris suggested.

 Tyson smirked. "Sure why not." The boy mused. He took out his white Beyblade and showed off his bit. It shined with the sun's ray. The Bit glistened off the eyes of the tall man. He smirked. He turned towards the boys in the center of the Abbey. "Everyone. I'd like to have your attention. This boy wants to have a Beybattle with one of you. Is there anyone who is strong enough to defeat this boy, and to show them how great our Abbey is?" Boris walked towards a boy and held on to his shoulders. He bent down and whispered into his ear.

 She shivered within this place. 'This place… something is not right about it. I can' hear… crying…' Her eyes scanned the place but found nothing but the empty space of the building. Tyson got his Beyblading battle against a boy named Alexander. The boy's overconfidence cost him his downfall, as Tyson won with his teammates backing his side. What scared the group was the punishment Alexander got for losing.

 Boris stepped on the boy's Beyblade, crushing it to pieces. This shook the Blade Breakers with anger. Two soldiers took Alexander away, with his cried for forgiveness. Tyson growled and wanted to yell at the man, but Kai stopped him. "Just forget it Tyson. Let's just leave now." He ordered. Tyson protested, but his friends had to agree with their leader. Ray clenched his fists. "Let's go." He said, trying very hard not to blow on the old guy.

 Mariah's heart was pounding hard. She followed closely to the guys. 'It was not his cries, but cries of something not ordinary…' She shivered and ran up closely to one of the boys. Ray looked over his shoulders. His anger was lifted when he saw the pink haired girl very close to her. Suddenly he felt his cheeks slightly turning red. 'Er…' He blinked his eyes. '…She's… it can't be…' He thought.

 Tia was the last to follow the group. When she exited through the doors, she saw Boris one last time. 'That man…' She narrowed her eyes and the man smirked. The doors closed behind her, and laughter rang through out the Abbey. Tia's icy blue eyes widened at the last centimeters of the opened door, seeing a blur of red. 'My…brother…'

 Tyson yelled out in frustration, blowing up a fuse. "I can't believe that Boris."

 Max had his head bent down. "I know how you're feeling, Tyson, but… we have to focus on our Beyblading more.

 "Max is right." Kenny said shakily. He lifted his glasses and stood up straight.

 Tia walked out through the gates with her head slightly bent low. Kai eyed her questioningly. Mariah ran from Ray's back and went up beside her friend. "I don't think we'll be seeing the last of that Boris guy." Mariah said almost in a whispered tone.

 She didn't care if it was below zero degrees outside, but she was so worried that two of her teammates have been gone for over five hours. 'Where are you?' She thought. She sat outside the hotel, sitting there for over an hour, waiting for her friends. 'I have to worry for them. I'm the team captain. Our battle in the semi-finals is in two days!' She stood up and started to walk in circles. She stopped suddenly and stared at the hotel. 'Hiromi and Emily are busy upgrading and collecting some data.' She sighed and sat back down on the bench. She stared up at the dark blue sky. 'I wonder…' She sighed. "I've never though of my brother for the longest time." She whispered. She saw her breath float up to the sky. Her hand fell on a small object around her neck. "…I hope you're watching me up there somewhere… See? I made it to the world championships." She smiled to the darkened sky.

 Kay's brother was said to be dead. She doesn't really remember that much of him. She did remember how he would take care of her, and how they would always be together. The only picture she has was that in her locket. He looked almost like her, except his eyes were more narrower and his expression was sort of vacant than hers. But the one thing she felt very ashamed was that she couldn't remember his name. She remembered she told her brother that one day she would be a Beyblade champion, and his voice would always remain in her mind. "_I think it's a great dream, lil' Kay. So I'll always be there by your side to help you get there._" Another thing Kay forgot was, how she lost her brother. She sighed and then laid herself on the bench.

 "Kay?" A faint voice sounded. The blue-haired girl blinked her ruby eyes and sat up. She turned her head to see a familiar pink-haired girl with her soft grin. The girl felt her chest rising. Relief flooded over her body. Tears were welding in her ruby eyes, and she ran towards the older girl. "Mariah!" She ran up to her and let herself fall into an embrace of the taller girl. Mariah smiled softly and embraced her back. "What's wrong, Kay?" She asked in her gentle tone.

 The girl looked up and wiped her tears away. "You've been gone for a long time, I got worried." Her voice was a bit shaky. Mariah's expression softened and she rubbed the young girl's back. Mariah turned her head towards the boys that were watching the scene. She smiled at them. "This is your hotel." She stated looking at the tall building. Her golden eyes fell upon the boys. "This is our team captain, Kay."

 The young girl stood up straight and stared at the five boys. Her ruby eyes examined each boy. "Who are they?" Kay asked.

 Tyson's grin broadened. "I'm surprise you don't know us." He said in a suave tone. Kay eyed him oddly. "We're the Blade Breakers." Tyson said proudly.

 Kay blinked her eyes at the boy then snorted. " _You_, the Blade Breakers?" She started to laugh.

 Tyson frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

 The blue-haired girl looked up at the boy and placed on a smirk. "You guys don't look like the guys that we heard of."

 "What did you hear of us?" Max asked curiously.

 Kay shook her head, she was about to speak her mind, but Tia stopped her. "Kay, you're childish acts won't take you no where, and you are being very rude." She said in her low tone. It wasn't meant to be cold, but her empty tone gave shivers to everyone. The blue haired girl crossed her arms and gave a loud 'humph'.

 Ray neared Max and whispered. "That's their leader?" He asked. Max chuckled. Their actions gave them a cold glare from Kay. 'She looks almost like someone I know…' Thought Ray.

 The Precious Stones' captain grabbed Mariah's arm. "C'mon, let's go. These boys are a waist of time." She said in a snotty tone. Tia glanced at her, and Kay backed down a bit. She sighed and sulked over to the boys. "Fine then. I'm sorry for my behavior. I know it's childish but…" She was about to tell them that they were pathetic, but she stopped before Tia bit her head more. Kay growled in frustration and ran back into the hotel. She just made herself get more embarrassed in front of guys.

 Mariah looked at the Blade Breakers. "Sorry guys." She apologized for the girl.

 Max shook his head. "Hey it's ok, we get a lot of it from Kai and other people, so we're kind of use to it." Kai glared at the blonde boy. Ray chuckled.

 A single snowdrop fell from the sky. They all watched it fall upon the pavement and more snowdrops fell form the sky. The snowing weather made everyone look up. It was starting to fall heavily and they smiled at the enchanting occurrence. Mariah smiled softly at the boys. "Well," they all looked at the pink haired girl. "I guess we'll see you boys around." She waved at them. She and Tia started to head inside from the freezing temperatures.

 Ray's eyes never left the pink haired girl's retreating figure. Tyson and Max noticed his gaze and smirked mischievously. Kenny and Kai were already heading into the hotel. The two boys neared the Chinese boy with large grins. "Hey Ray…" Tyson's voice sounded quietly. Ray didn't even move his head to look at them. Max started to snicker. "You like that Mariah girl, don't you?" The two began to chuckle as they saw the older boy's face turn red.

 He sharply turned his head and narrowed his eyes at them. "No I don't." He said defensively. "It seems like I've met her before… but I can't really remember."

 Tyson rolled his yes, not believing his story. "Uh-huh. Riiiight. And that Kay girl is the sister of Kai, like that is believable." He snorted.

 "Um…" Max blinked his eyes at them. "You know what… Kay does look a bit like… um, Kai." He placed a finger on his chin.

 Ray and Tyson blinked their eyes at the blonde boy. Ray bent his head and then shook it. "Look, I don't think it really matters if Kai has a sister or not. But, our battle in the semi-finals are."

 "You're right Ray." Tyson nodded in agreement. "Let's head in, I think the snow is getting heavier." So the boys ran inside after their other two friends and they got their room in the hotel.

 ~

 It was too quiet, and Tia got a bit suspicious. There was no one around but many guards. The Abbey was curiously high in security. This made Tia even more suspicious. She came back to this building, because she wanted to make sure that her eyes didn't deceive her. 'I haven't seen my brother in eight years. How would I know he is the one?' She growled in her mind. 'Plus, that Boris seems suspicious to me. Something isn't right about this place, like it's something more.' She slipped past three guards and entered the building. She crept through the shadows silently. She felt around the walls, supporting her in her trek. She peeped around the corner and quickly crossed to the other side. She turned another corner and surprisingly fell into a trap hole. When she touched ground and regained her balance, and heard peculiar sounds of running machines. She turned her head to see another body fall from the hold sliding tunnel she came from.

 The body fell on top of her, but Tia bit her lip from crying out in a tiny wince. She grunted and tried to push the weight off of her, but the body was much heavier and bigger than her. The body lifted, and helped the girl up. She looked up with narrowed eyes. She was shocked to see the leader of the Blade Breakers before her. Simultaneously they scowled at each other and whispered lowly, "What are you doing here?"

 Instinctively they backed up against the wall to see a guard walk by. The man looked down in an opening then walked away. Tia and Kai both watched him, then turned to each other. "I'm not going to bother and ask." He said monotonously. Tia shrugged her arms and went to follow the guard. She glanced at the opened area the guard looked into. There were many computers everywhere and men in lab coats. It was like they were doing something that made the girl even more suspicious. "This isn't just an Abbey, is it?" Kai whispered that almost made the lavender haired girl shiver by his deep tone.

 "This place is very familiar to me…" She whispered honestly. She frowned. "Somehow… I knew you when I first saw you." She whispered making Kai feel uncomfortable. He glanced over at her only to see she was a few feet away. His sighed to himself and followed her.

 They walked side by side, dodging many of the security guards around. They found many rooms with strange activities. The creepiest one was that of where there were strange animals in tanks that almost represent Bit Beasts. They suddenly stopped in a hallway. "Someone's watching us." Kai told her. But they both knew it once they set foot in this underground area.

 "I remember..." Tia whispered. Before she could finish her sentence, a man appeared out of nowhere. They both recognize him as Boris from yesterday. The man smirked. "I'm surprise you both forgot of the Abbey." He smirked evilly. The two froze in sudden fear of this man. "Don't you remember?" Then he took out this black mask and placed it on. The two gasped and backed away from the threatening man. Boris started to laugh menacingly, echoing all around the two teens.

~

Mika: Ok, it's crap I know. But I tried my best to remember the episodes during the Russian tournament. Of course I made up a bunch of stuff. Yes, the parings are set, and you can already tell whose going to be with whom. ^.^

Raine: Hey! I think I know who Tia's brother is… I saw Kat drawing her… but she doesn't really look that much like…

Mika: Ah! Don't tell!

Raine: Hee. Hee. Ok I won't but Kay is really Kai's…

Mika: NOOOOOOO!!!!! T-T

Raine: Sorry? ^-^; Well, anyways… please do R&R! It would really help my lil Aibou out!

Kat: . I drew you your team. Happy, Mika? It's on your stupid profile…

Mika: T-T It's not stupid!!!!


End file.
